Wrongful Love
by ADaviesgrl
Summary: Tamsin wakes from a dream about Bo, to find her at her door. what will happen when the door is opened? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PART 3 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

So here is my second attempt at a Valkubus fanfic. i hope you enjoy. P.S. I don't own the characters unfortunatly but i don't :(

* * *

Tamsin's back arched off the bed in ecstasy as she felt herself heating up under the pressure of Bo on top of her. Bo was leaving trails of kisses and nibbles on the supple skin on her neck down to her collar-bone then to one of her nipples. She could feel the faint moans rip through her throat as she became hotter. Bo made it all the way down between her legs, her tongue made contact with her sensitive flesh and Tamsin moaned again.

Tamsin sat up wide awake as the sound of her actually moaning woke her. She could feel herself shaking and was covered in sweat, not to mention the ache between her legs. She laid back down and groaned, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the Succubus. She couldn't deny it to herself any longer, she had defiantly grown intimate feelings toward Bo. It started the day they spent together out in the woods looking for the real Kenzi. She's gotten to see Bo's true heart for the people she cares about the most. Then the day in Brazenwood just confirmed everything. I mean she kissed Bo out of nowhere basically and she didn't hold back, it was full of emotion.

She finally got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth before going into the kitchen and checking her phone. There was a text from Trick It was dated from last night.

'_Bo has passed her Dawning! Please come celebrate with us!'_

Tamsin smiled, relieved Bo passed. She hadn't seen Bo since she left Lauren's apartment quickly the night after Brazenwood. It was to awkward for her and she didn't want to face Bo incase she wanted to ask any questions about the kiss. She wished she could go celebrate with the gang, but she had locked herself in her house to keep the confrontation at bay. Bo had texted her and called a hundred times but she ignored all of them.

Not only did she not want to tell Bo her feelings, but she shouldn't be having them at all in the first place. She can't love the girl she's supposed to deliver to _**HIM**_. Not the girl she's got to betray and rip from her friends and family. Her head started pounding. The thought of all this always caused headaches. She pounded her fist on the countertop, just as a knock echoed through the tiny empty apartment.

"I don't want whatever it is that you're selling so just go awa..." she started before she saw who it was, "Oh my god! Bo, what happened?"

Bo stood there shivering from the rain that was coming down in sheets outside. Her left arm was bleeding and her face was covered in scratches and cuts. She limped into Tamsin's apartment losing her balance and falling onto the tiny couch.

"Bo!" Tamsin yelled rushing up to Bo kneeling next to the couch. "Bo, hey. Hey, hey, Bo, stay with me!"

"I'm...so...weak..." Bo said pausing between each word.

"Bo, listen to me! I need you to feed off of me, okay?" Tamsin said leaning in kissing Bo. NOTHING "Come on Bo, work with me here."

She kissed her again. She didn't think Bo had the energy to even feed right now but she wasn't going to give up. Suddenly she felt Bo kiss her back and a strong pull in her center. Bo was feeding! She kept feeding until her bleeding stopped and the cuts on her face disappeared. Tamsin sat back gasping for air and looked at Bo

"That tasted just as amazing as the first time." Bo said back to her normal self

"What happened to you!" Tamsin demanded

"10 guys cornered me in the alley behind the Dal. They had bats and knifes. I fought most of them off, but i started getting weak. They got the better of me in the end."

"Jesus Bo! Did you walk all the way over here from the Dal?" Tamsin asked

"Yea, it's a haul."

"Why did you come here?" she asked confused "Isn't Lauren's closer?"

"I...I felt drawn here." Bo said smiling, "Seriously though, your chi tastes incredible! Why?"

"I don't know," Tamsin said standing up walking back into the kitchen for a drink.

Bo followed her, walking up behind her quietly. When Tamsin turned back around she was face to face with Bo. Bo had a smirk on her face.

"Honestly, I can't get enough of your taste."

"Well, you've had enough for now, you're healed," she said.

"Come on Tamsin, that kiss in Brazenwood...that wasn't a feed. You kissed me first AND there was some heavy emotion behind it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tamsin said walking around Bo avoiding eye contact

"Do you have feelings for me?" Bo asked sincerely.

"NO!" Tamsin snapped trying to keep her nerves under wraps.

"TAMSIN...what happened to our honesty?" Bo asked in front of her again. "I can tell you do, you know. You've been really nervous around me lately and more friendly."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about." Tamsin repeated looking down again. "So you think yo can read my feelings, but you can't read Dyson's at al..."

Bo leaned in and placed her lips on Tamsin's and waited. Sure enough Tamsin was the first one to continue the kiss, deepening it. Tamsin tried to fight it, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, especially with Bo, but she couldn't stop. In no time they were in her bed, cloths flying off in every direction.

* * *

there is the first chapter of 2. i think it came out like crap. what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2! i know its short but i did my best. I hope you enjoy. review please and thank you!

* * *

Their cloths piled up on the floor next to Tamsin's bed. At the moment both were left in only their panties. Bo on top of Tamsin, straddling her hips, letting her eyes roam over the pale-ish supple skin that laid before her, her eyes flashed blue for a moment. She was hungry to taste Tamsin in more ways then one. Bo leaned in and connected lips with the beautiful blonde. The kiss heated quickly and soon tongues fought for dominance. Hands frantically exploring new skin. Without acknowledgement Bo's hips began to grind down onto Tamsin's. The kiss finally broke but their faces stayed close. Bo started kissing Tamsin's neck taking little nibbles a few times making Tamsin grip hand fulls of Bo's dark locks, throwing her head back in pure enjoyment and to make it easier for Bo. Bo started her way down, stopping momentarily at Tamsin's lacy panties which were wet.

"Hurry up! Take them off!" Tamsin demanded writhing, begging for more.

That's all Bo needed to hear. She practically ripped the fabric off of Tamsin, leaving her completly nude. The sight made her eyes flash blue again she didn't realize she was staring until Tamsin pointed it out.

"What are you doing? Stop staring already" Tamsin said almost in a moan.

Bo through Tamsin's legs over her shoulders making it easier. The secong Bo's tongue touched Tamsin's sensitive nub Tamsin screamed in pleasure. If it wasn't for self control, she would've lost it right there. Tamsin dug her nails into Bo's shoulders and moaned loud as Bo continued to sweep her tongue across her clit. Soon Tamsin couldn't hold out any longer and her orgasm rushed over her. Her nails breaking skin on Bo's back , but Bo didn't care, it kind of feel good. She watched Tamsin's body tremble as it rocked through her. Bo worked her way back up to be face to face with the valkyrie again. Their lips met in a frantic kiss. Before Bo knew it she was on her back. Tamsin had regained the energy and was taking control. In a quick and swift move Tamsin ripped Bo's panties off. Starting from Bo's collar bone, Tamsin slowly dragged her hand down Bo's body, touching her soft skin. Bo moaned as she watched the hot blonde on top of her exploring her body. It was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen, and the sight alone was pushing her to the edge.

"Tamsin! UGH, PLEASE!" Bo begged. She needed to be touched.

"Is the succubus begging?" Tamsin said her voice deep and raspy.

"YES, fucking shit, please!"

With that Tamsin slammed two fingers inside Bo. Bo's eyes rolled back and moaned loudly as Tamsin started a rhythm inside of her. After a few short minutes of continuous thrusts of her fingers, Tamsin grazed Bo's clit with her thumb, pushing Bo over the edge. Bo screamed Tamsin's name several times before Tamsin collapsed beside her, both catching their breath before speaking.

Bo turned her head and looked at Tamsin, her eyes were still closed and she was still gasping for air. Bo smiled as she continued to watch her. Finally Tamsin turned and looked at Bo too.

"Wow!" they both said in unison smiling.

But suddenly Tamsin's face turned pale and tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey, Tammy, what's wrong?" Bo asked sitting up.

"I...I can't do it," Tamsin siad shaking her head looking away from Bo.

"What? What can't you fo?"

"Deliver you to _HIM_" Tamsin said looking back at Bo teary

"Deliver me? Deliver me where? To who?" Bo asked

"It doesn't matter, I can't do it now!"

"Why not? I mean, I'm glad because it doesn't sound good at all, but why?"

"It isn't good. It's very bad, that's why i can't do it." Tamsin said tears running down her face, "I can't do it now because I think I've fallen in love with you!"

* * *

There it is. Any good. i'm not objective to a possible 3rd and final chapter. review and let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Part 3.

* * *

Bo totally turned on her side facing Tamsin, her eyebrows furrowed and i tiny smirk on her face, half a smile.

"You love me?" Bo asked the smile widening, "The valkyrie DOES have a soft spot."

"Shut up!" Tamsin said lookung back at Bo, her usual badass smirk on before it softened again. "God Bo, I don't know what's happened to me. I have had these walls up for years and years, but for some reason you broke through them."

"When we first met, you hated me," Bo said matter of factly

"I didn't hate you, that was just my way of trying to keep the distance because I was attracted to you right away. As time passed, you started breaking down my walls. I started to notice I was becoming protective and always want to spent time with you. Jesus, listen to me, this is what you do to me. You turn me into a sappy mess."

"Aww, Tammy is crushing hard!" Bo smiled touching Tamsin's cheek. "Look Tamsin, I do like hanging out with you, and I do find you extremely attractive and I like you a lot..."

"But?"

"But I don't know where I am with anything right now. I have Lauren, who I love, but our relationship is obviously not going to last. Then there's Dyson, who's despertaly in love with me. I just, I'm in a really complicated situation with all of you."

Tamsin stood up at that and started getting redressed. She was becoming upset again. Bo stood up and did the same before walking in front of Tamsin. She reached up to wipe a single tear away from Tamsin's face, but Tamsin pulled away.

"Tamsin, please." Bo said actually getting upset. "Tamsin, I do have feelings for you, I do. I really do. Please, give me a little while to figure some stuff out."

"I think you should go." Tamsin said not looking at Bo

"Tamsin..."

"Just give me a call when you get everything 'figured out'. Tamsin said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Bo left shaking. She couldn't believe how quick that flipped. She hadn't realized until now that the feelings she was having towards Tamsin were more then just friendly. She was hoping that she hadn't just screwed up the chance for anything. When she got home, she plopped on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. She had to figure her shit out and soon before Tamsin walked out of her life.

"Hey BoBo, why the long face?" Kenzi asked coming into the room, "Where have you been? Haven't seen you since 2 AM when we all left the Dal"

"At Tamsin's"

"Tamsin's? Blonde bombshell? Dark Fae Tamsin?" Kenzi asked her eyes buldging

"Yes that Tamsin." said Bo sighing again.

"Uhhh why?" Kenzi asked sliding off the arm of the couch and on top of Bo's legs

"After everyone left the Dal, I took a detour...I got beat up by 10 guys with bats and knifes." Bo started, "I was weak and for some reason i felt drawn to Tamsin's"

"Hold the phone! You walked all the way to Tamsin's instead of here or Lauren's and you...umm..you know?"

"Yes we had sex." Kenzi squirmed at that. "And the long face is because I have a feelings for Tamsin, and I'm in love with Lauren and Dyson's obsessed. I don't know what to do"

"Ugh this is going to be a serious conversation isn't it? Okay, first the Doc. What's you feelings for her at this current moment.

"I love Lauren, you know that, but I think waht Trick says is right, a fae-human relationship won't last forever."

"Except for ours right?"

"Of course!"

"Good, now what about the D-man?"

"There were feelings there. 'Were' being the main word there. I just don't want to break his heart."

"So Dyson's definatly out of the question?"

"Yea, I think so."

"So Tamsin, why all of a sudden Tamsin?" Kenzi asked, "You do remember all of the times she tried to put you in jail right?"

"Yes, but there really is explainations for all of it. Plus I remember the time she broke me out of the Dal and helped me find your ass. She was the only one honest to me about how hard the Dawning could be."

"And the kiss you still haven't told me about."

"Yes and that kiss!" Bo said

"So, who makes you feel the best when you're around them?" Kenzi asked

"I don't know that's the problem. I mean I love Lauren and I know we have our problems but I don't know. With Tamsin things are differant. We fit into the same world, we have so much more in common."

"Looks like you just made your decision." Kenzi siad getting up. Just as Kenzi headed toward the kitchen there was a knock on the door. Kenzi answered it.

Bo's heart jumped when she heard Kenzi say 'What's up Doc?' Lauren walked into the small room behind Kenzi. Bo could tell something was wrong, Lauren's eyes told a story right now.

"Lauren, whats wrong?" Bo asked walking up to Lauren.

"Bo, I'm so so sorry." Lauren said starting to tear up.

"Lauren, it's okay. You can tell me."

"Do you remember the night of my award ceremony?"

"Yes?" Bo said questioning

"I was really upset when you didn't show. Dr. Isaac Taft showed up and took me out for drinks." Lauren said

"Okay?" Bo urged her to continue

"Well I got really drunk, even more than i already was, and we ended up hooking up."

"You slept with some one else! A guy!" Bo yelled

"I know I know. I'm so sorry Bo!"

"You know what...It's okay. It's fine because we needed to end this anyway." Bo said motioning between the two of them.

"Bo, I know I fucked up, please forgive me."

"It isn't about that. I have feelings for some one else."

"What!? Who?! Dyson?"

"Tamsin"

"T...Tamsin? Blonde dark fae?"

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking that? There is only one Tamsin"

"Wow, okay. I guess its a equal breakup then."

"Guess so." Bo said crossing her arms over her chest.

Lauren turned and walked out. Kenzi came back in from around the corner

"Ouch." was all Kenzi said

"Yea, tell me about it"

"Well at least you're single for the Detective 'junk in the trunk'"

"She does have a nice ass."

"Ugh," Kenzi said, "Okay well I'm off to the Dal for a couple drinks."

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Bo asked

"I've had a stressful couple days! I'm just trying to relax." Kenzi said leaving

Bo's mind immediatly went to Tamsin. She felt bad for making her feel the what she did earlier that morning. She had to apoligize and talk to her.

-Tamin...Would like to see you and talk- Bo texted

-I'll be there in 20- Tamsin responded

There was a knock on the door and Bo ran to answer it.

"Hello succubo." Tamsin said walking in

"Tamsin, hi." Bo said. You could tell she was happy to see Tamsin again.

"So...?"

"Sit, please." Bo said motioning towards the couch. Tamsin sat, Bo followed. "Tamsin when I got home, I did a lot of thinking, about everything, and the only thing that seems right right now is you. You and I just seem to fit, and I really do have STRONG feelings for you. That kiss in Brazenwood was amazing and it felt good, it felt right."

"What about Lauren?" Tamsin asked

"Right when I figured out what i wanted to do, she stopped by. She told me she cheated on me. I told her about you and it was a clean split."

"That easy?"

"That easy." Bo said smiling, "So you wanna see my room?"

"Sure, last time i saw it we were 'under the influence."

Bo laughed, stood up and extended her hand to Tamsin. Tamsin took it and stood. They kissed for a short time before Bo led her down the hall towards her room.

* * *

There it is. This is probably most likely going to be the end of this one. but i will see what i can do about another soon! Hope you enjoyed please read and review. Reviews are greatly appricated.


End file.
